legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orbot
Orbot (オーボット, Ōbotto) is a robot built by Jack Robotnik to wait on him hand and foot and serves as one of his loyal, though not perfect, assistants, personal attendants and emergency lackeys. Orbot's main jobs are assisting Jack's in his plans and his uncle's schemes for world domination and making sure the processes of their plans are carried out correctly. He is paired up with his counterpart Cubot in his service of Jack. While Orbot is loyal to him and his uncle, Dr. Eggman, he does not like them very much and usually points out their mistakes, much to Eggman and Jack's annoyance and frustration. "Just another repercussion of hasty actions, you and your uncle have just caused." :—Orbot. Appearance :Voice actor: Kirk Thornton (English), Mitsuo Iwata (Japanese), Tony Marot (French), Luca Sandri (Italian), Matthias Horn (German), Xadi Mouslemeni (Spanish) Orbot is a very small robot in comparison of Dr. Eggman's other creations and has a very simple design. He has red-painted gloves, a very round red head with glowing, light blue eyes and mouth, his torso is compromised of a ball joint with thin metal bars and his end is the half of a sphere. Gallery Personality Orbot's personality is overall sassy. Orbot is the described as the "stiffbot" of him and Cubot, and has a polished demeanor and speaks calmly and formally which goes along with his smooth surface. He is more jaded, giving him a wider spectrum of emotions and independence in both behavior and speech. In spite of his demeanor, Orbot is sassy, straightforward and insensitive. He has an eye for efficiency, taking close notice of any flaws and unfitting statements, and will criticize others when he sees fit, though he only means to give constructive criticism rather than insults. Orbot is less sarcastic and more formal in his approaches and would insult others with snarky remarks. While not perfect of character, he is loyal by default. Orbot is honest to a fault and speaks calmly, formally, and without a filter, making him rather tactless when telling his opinions, such as criticizing Eggman and Jack outright and asking Sonic if he could become his sidekick despite Sonic being depressed over the loss of Tails. He is also somewhat lazy, showing limited interest in his assignments and often slacking off on the job. Relationships Friends/Allies *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Cubot Family *Jack Robotnik (Creator) Neutral *Chaos *Shreddix *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge Rivals Enemies *Thomas Jones (Arch-Enemy) *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Tikal the Echidna *Project Shadow **Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Storm the Albatross **Wave the Swallow *Chip *Dark Gaia *Wisps **Yacker *Nega-Mother Wisp *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient Abilities and Powers Orbot has the ability to retract his body into a travel-sized sphere. While in this state, he is fully capable of movements. Orbot is able to levitate and can move freely through midair. However, he is not able to levitate any higher than a few meters above the ground and requires a solid surface below him to levitate, meaning he cannot fly across large spaces and will fall down if the footing below him is removed. Orbot is equipped with a number of additional functions. His mouth works as a paper shredder for shredding letters, his eyes double as flashlights and he has a button on his back that can erase his memory files. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Limited levitation *Computer hacking skills *Shredder mouth *Ocular flashlights *Memory erasure Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Orbot's serial number, SA-55, is leet speak for "sass", which refers to his overall behavior. Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Eggman Empire